Nanocrystals having small dimensions can have properties intermediate between molecular and bulk forms of matter. For example, nanocrystals of semiconductor materials having sufficiently small dimensions can exhibit quantum confinement of excitons (excited state electron-hole pair) in all three dimensions. Quantum confinement leads to an increase in the effective band gap of the material with decreasing crystallite size. Consequently, both the optical absorption and emission of nanocrystals shift to the blue (i.e., to higher energies) as the size of the nanocrystal decreases.
The quantum efficiency of emission from nanocrystals having a core of a first semiconductor material can be enhanced by applying an overcoating of a second semiconductor material such that the conduction band of the second semiconductor material is of higher energy than that of the first semiconductor material, and the valence band of the second semiconductor material is of lower energy than that of the first semiconductor material. As a result, both charge carriers of an exciton, i.e., electrons and holes, are confined in the core of the nanocrystal.